C'est pas croyable
by Emmanuelle Dumbledore
Summary: Maugrey, suite à une réunion de l'Ordre, discute avec Dumbledore mais ne parvient pas à voir ce qui tourmente son vieil ami. Fol-Œil est à moitié aveugle, et pourtant il reconnaît que même son œil ne peut pas percer les barrières de l’esprit. Traduction.


Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire est une traduction de **Is Believing **de** Scarlet 11.**

Résumé :

Après une réunion de l'Ordre vers la fin de la cinquième année de Harry, Fol-Œil discute avec Dumbledore mais ne parvient pas à voir ce qui tourmente son vieil ami. Fol-Œil est à moitié aveugle, et pourtant il reconnaît que même son œil ne peut pas percer les barrières de l'esprit. spoilers Ordre du Phénix.

Voilà, un magnifique one-shot un tantinet philosophique, cadeau d'anniversaire de moi à moi, pour fêter la naissance d'un bambin binoclard et à la tignasse désordonnée (et non, là, c'est pas moi ! Enfin presque…). J'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors à vos plumes ! Ecrivez-moi de belles reviews !

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**C'est pas croyable.**

J'ai attendu la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre pour m'installer aux côtés de Albus à la table de la cuisine. Je l'observais tout en sirotant du Whisky-Pur-Feu au lieu de la Bière-au-Beurre. Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel à son sujet ce soir, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir ce que c'est. Mon œil parcourt la pièce, traversant les murs et remontant les escaliers, m'assurant qu'il n'y a pas d'intrus inopportun rôdant dans les parages.

Les affaires de l'Ordre se sont déroulées comme d'habitude ce soir : Rogue n'avait pas grand chose à communiquer puisque son unique lien sérieux en ce moment avec Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, était en vacances à Azkaban. Les employés du Ministère ont tous rapporté que Fudge perdait rapidement de ses soutiens parmi les autres employés ; Bill Weasley a indiqué cependant que les Gobelins semblent tenir à rejoindre notre camp. Et Lupin a signalé une petite altercation dans le nord de l'Ecosse, confirmant que le décès n'était pas en fait apparenté aux Mangemorts.

Mais Albus semblait étranger à tout cela : distrait, je pense. Alors je l'observe. Et je le vois. Ses doigts se crispent, ses tempes palpitent manifestement, ses yeux papillonnent et ses sourcils sont tombants. Je vois cela. Je sais cela.

Et pendant que les autres sortent de la cuisine les uns après les autres, je m'avance vers la place d'honneur de la table, où Dumbledore est toujours assis, ses coudes sur la table en chêne et son visage enfoui dans ses paumes.

Alors je me dirige en boitant vers un placard et sortis une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, et avec elle, un verre à alcool.

Au moment ou je prends place à côté de Albus, je fais glisser un verre vers lui et fais sauter le bouchon de la bouteille. Je remplis le verre à ras bord et il lève la tête, puis vide son verre d'une traite, sans même une grimace sur son visage.

"Merci, Alastor,"dit-il.

"Pas de problème,"déclarais-je, ma voix sonnant plus bourru que je ne le voulais. Je donnais à la pièce un regard circulaire avec mon œil.

"Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment les affaires de l'Ordre,"dit-il en massant ses tempes battantes.

"Oh ?"

"Comment cela s'est-il passé avec les parents de Harry ?"

"Dursley est un lâche. Quelques mots biens choisis l'ont envoyés trembler dans ses bottes. Potter devrait être tranquille cet été."

"Bien,"dit-il, et ses doigts se crispèrent de nouveau.

Il y a quelque chose de très inhabituel à son sujet ce soir, mais je n'arrive simplement pas à cerner ce que c'est.

"Lupin m'a raconté ce qu'il a fait à votre bureau. »

Il entrelaça ses mains, puis les sépara. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui,"répondis-je durement. "Potter a plutôt du caractère, eh ?"

"Oui, Harry en a,"dit doucement Albus en examinant son verre vide, et ses sourcils semblent s'affaisser encore plus. "Même s'il fallait si attendre."

"Eh ?"Prêt à tout pour arriver à faire parler un vieil ami.

Tout d'un coup, avec des mouvements saccadés, Dumbledore s'empare de la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, rempli son verre, et le vide de nouveau. Puis son visage est, une fois de plus, de retour dans ses paumes, et je suis content de ne pouvoir voir ses sourcils tombants ou ses tempes palpitantes. "Qu'ai-je fait ?"Me demanda-t-il doucement, en désespéré. "Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser cela se produire ?"

"Albus, je ne-"

Il leva la tête de ses mains, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Ils ne pétillent pas ce soir, remarquais-je.

Albus Dumbledore a des yeux ternes reposant sous des paupières alourdies. Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux pas le voir.

Et pourtant, beaucoup de personnes ne voient pas les choses. Ils ne voient pas que Albus et moi-même n'avons pas été toujours amis, que nous étions seulement autrefois un apprenti et un mentor. Ils ne voient pas que Albus Dumbledore n'a pas toujours été le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie, qu'il était autrefois un Auror. Ils ne voient pas que je ne suis pas né avec mon œil. Ils ne voient pas qu'une personne peut se dissimuler derrière un visage bienveillant et une main réconfortante. Ils ne voient pas les intentions ou les sentiments. Et ils ne voient pas qu'ils ne voient pas.

Alors tous ces gens continuent leurs vies, sans se rendre compte qu'ils sont à moitié-aveugle.

Le pire, pourtant, c'est que j'étais autrefois moi aussi aveugle. J'étais aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'un Mangemort arrache mon œil naturel gauche. "Un Auror à moitié aveugle n'est pas un Auror du tout,"me dirent-ils. Ils étaient aveugles eux aussi, pourtant ils ont soutenu que le Ministère n'avait pas plus longtemps besoin de mes services. Mais Albus, mon vieux mentor du temps de ma formation d'Auror, a trouvé une solution : un nouvel œil, un qui peut voir à travers les murs et les capes d'invisibilités.

Et je réintégrais le Ministère, bien que Albus ait décidé de partir pour répondre à une offre d'emploi en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Notre relation n'était plus celle d'un apprenti et d'un mentor, mais celle d'un ami à un autre. Et ma vision s'améliora simplement. J'étais alors remarquable. "Vous êtes le meilleur que nous ayons," me disaient-ils.

Et je l'étais.

Et je vis.

Et mon nouvel œil me laissa voir, mais entrava ma vision tout de même. Je vis l'homme dans un coin se réjouir sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Je surveillais l'homme qui se cachait derrière cette porte ou dans ce cagibi. Pourtant, mon œil ne me permettait pas de percer le crâne épais d'un être humain, quel qu'il soit. Il ne me permettait pas de voir ce qu'il était en train de penser ou ce qu'il ressentait.

J'observe l'homme sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais je scrute la dame dans la robe rouge, me demandant si elle allait attaquer, me demandant ce qu'elle pensait faire.

Alors je commençais à me rendre compte que nous ne voyions pas, que tous les humains ont été rendus aveugles, et qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire pour améliorer la situation. J'étais paranoïaque, oui, mais je n'étais plus désormais à moitié aveugle : je savais que je ne voyais pas, que je ne savais pas, et que je ne croyais pas.

Cette pensée s'attarda dans mon esprit alors que je m'asseyais en face de Albus. Je pris la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, indifférent à la pensée qu'elle puisse être empoisonnée, et j'inclinais la bouteille vers ma bouche. L'alcool me brûla la gorge lorsque j'en pris des lampées.

"Alastor ?"Dit-il en crispant ses doigts.

"Désolé,"répondis-je en frappant d'un petit coup ma jambe en bois contre le plancher. "Je vais bien."

"Ne me mentez pas, Alastor Maugrey,"avertit Dumbledore, ses sourcils toujours tombants.

"Je vais bien, Albus. Je pensais simplement à certaines choses."

Je suis en mesure de dire qu'il veut sourire, mais qu'il ne peut trouver l'énergie ou la joie, d'étirer ses lèvres. "Nous avons tous fait un peu de ça ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous projetez de faire avec Potter cet été ?"Demandais-je en reprenant le fil du sujet précédent, me doutant bien que c'était peut-être ce qui l'avait contrarié. Mais j'envoi mon œil à l'arrière de ma tête pour que Albus ne pense pas que je deviens trop sentimental sur mes vieux jours.

"Harry doit rester avec les Dursleys pendant au moins quelques semaines pour que les protections fonctionnent convenablement,"dit-il sans émotion, s'en tenant au fait, alors qu'il entrecroisait ses doigts.

"Quelques semaines ? Est-ce que ça va bien aller pour Potter ?"

"Vous avez effrayé Mr Dursley aujourd'hui, oui ? J'espère qu'une telle menace sera un avertissement suffisant pour les parents de Harry."

"Et si ce ne l'est pas ?"

Les pulsations de ses tempes s'interrompirent, les crispations de ses doigts cessèrent, et il planta résolument ses yeux dans les miens. Pourtant, ses yeux flamboyaient au-dessous de ses sourcils tombants lorsque, de ses dents serrées, il inspira péniblement une bouffée d'air. "Alors j'irai personnellement rendre visite à Vernon Dursley pour faire en sorte qu'il craigne Albus Dumbledore, et tous les sorciers, mais pour une bonne raison."Dit-il d'une voix dure comme l'acier.

"Quand est-ce que vous pourrez le sortir, au plus tôt, de Privet Drive ? Ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit où loger le plus réparateur pour Potter…"dis-je en balayant la pièce avec mon œil. Je ne vois pas d'intrus.

"Je ne sais pas. Dès que possible, mais j'ai besoin que Harry considère Privet Drive comme un foyer pour que les protections restent en place…"

"Allez-vous attendre jusqu'à ce que les protections soient stables pour le faire sortir ?"Demandais-je. Ses sourcils, toujours affaissés, tremblèrent légèrement.

"Je le dois,"l'entendais-je dire doucement, alors qu'il réprimait sa frustration. "Pour la sécurité du garçon, il a -"

"Garçon ? Potter n'est sûrement pas un garçon !"Albus me surprend ! " Et certainement pas un enfant."

"Il l'EST !"Et suite à ses mots brusques et agressifs, ses sourcils tombants se dressèrent, ses yeux s'embrasèrent, et les pulsations dans ses tempes recommencèrent : rapides et violentes…Le sang lui monta à la tête et il se tient désormais debout, ses poings serrés, élevés dans les airs. Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir ? Je suis de nouveau aveugle, mais cette fois, je sais que mes yeux ne voient pas. "C'est un ENFANT, Alastor ! Seulement quinze ans ! Il a traversé –et vu…Et je ne peux pas…Je NE PEUX PAS !"Mon œil retourne brusquement vers lui, et se fixe dans ses yeux d'un bleu ardent, rayonnant de puissance et de colère. Mais mon œil ne peux pas voir à travers les siens.

Mais les rides aux coins des yeux murmures des secrets, Albus.

J'étais un Auror, pensais-je. "Vous êtes le meilleur que nous ayons,"avaient-ils l'habitude de me dire. Les Aurors subissent aussi un entraînement, et je suis certain que vous n'avez pas oublié, Albus, parce que vous étiez mon mentor. Vous m'avez formé et vous m'avez enseigné à examiner les visages et les corps, Albus, mais je n'ai jamais écouté. Vous aimiez voir et observer, c'était votre style. J'attaque, et je vois plus tard. Je n'avais pas à voir les rides aux coins des yeux ou les doigts crispés : j'attaquais simplement. Je veux vous le dire Albus. Mais je me trouve ici, assis en face de vous, tentant de savoir ce que les rides sussurent, ce que les sourcils tombants ou la barbe frémissante, veulent dire.

Et mon œil tourne dans tous les sens dans son orbite, cherchant des indices dans la pièce. Mais je ne sais même pas quel est le mystère. Je ne peux pas le voir.

"Albus -"tentais-je, mais il n'écoute pas.

"Je l'ai abandonné ! Je l'ai abandonné. J'ai fait tant d'erreurs, et je ne peux pas les réparer. Je le veux en sécurité, mais je le veux heureux. Je ne sais pas quoi FAIRE !"

Je l'observe avec mon œil naturel et j'en conclus que ses rides respirent la peur. Ses tempes palpitent d'anticipation. Je sais que les sourcils tombants traduisent la lassitude, les remords et le chagrin. Les mains crispées sont l'expression d'émotions contenues…Le papillotement de ses yeux flamboyants exprime sans réserve ses émotions.

"Je ne comprends pas,"dis-je, ma voix sonnant toujours bourrue.

Il est craintif, mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être si effrayant pour que les rides autour de ses yeux le trahissent ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir ?

Ses tempes battent encore, et sa respiration est maintenant alignée sur le rythme de leurs pulsations. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il redoute ?

"J'ai été si fou !"Insista-t-il, mais je ne vois toujours pas de quoi il parle. Est-ce au sujet de Black ? Mais il avait raison de retenir Black dans la maison : Voldemort connaissait sa forme animagus. Qu'aurait-il souhaité faire à la place ? "Si stupide ! Je l'ai poussé à bout,"poursuivit-il.

Mais je me sens toujours privé de la vue. Je marche encore dans les ténèbres, à moitié aveugle, me demandant ce que sont ces sinistres ombres…

Je tape de mon pied en bois sur le sol et prend de l'élan pour me permettre de me redresser. Je suis presque à la hauteur des yeux de Albus. "DE QUOI PARLEZ-VOUS?"Hurlais-je. Et mon œil pivote rapidement dans sa cavité, toujours à la recherche d'intrus, de réponses, ou peut-être d'une échappatoire.

Il arrêta de parler, sa bouche toujours ouverte, et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Avec un soupir défaitiste, il s'écroula sur sa chaise, et enfouit son visage dans ses paumes une fois de plus. La bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu a dû être renversé quand je me suis levé, mais tout l'alcool ne s'est pas écoulé de la bouteille. Albus amène le goulot à ses lèvres et le maintint ici.

Je le regarde avaler sa salive.

Puis reposer la bouteille, et soupirer une fois de plus.

"J'ai fait une grave erreur,"chuchota-t-il, juste aussi doucement que les rides de ses yeux l'ont fait il y a de ça quelques minutes. "Il ne me refera plus jamais confiance."

Mon œil s'arrêta de tourner et se figea à l'arrière de ma tête, voyant au-delà de mon crâne alors qu'un "Oh !"parcourut mon cerveau, obstruant mes sens et empêchant d'autres pensées de se propager. Comment n'ai-je pas vu cela ? Comment n'ai-je pas su cela ? Comment n'ai-je pas cru cela ?

La barbe frémissante et les murmures craintifs de ses rides, ses tempes palpitantes d'anticipation et ses sourcils pleins de remords, des mains sous contrôle et des yeux expressifs. Tout était lié, tressant une toile fragile d'une unique et suprême émotion qui torture l'homme âgé devant moi.

Je vous vois Albus Dumbledore, voulais-je m'exclamer jusqu'à ce que ma gorge soit sèche et écorchée –jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus parler. Je vous vois, vieil ami !

Et je vous vois vraiment ! Je vois ce sentiment sillonner vos veines, ravitailler votre corps, mais terrifiant votre âme, provoquant ainsi la crispation de vos doigts et le tremblement de votre barbe, faisant s'affaisser vers le sol vos sourcils.

Je vois cet AMOUR envahir votre corps et votre esprit. Je vois cet AMOUR dessinant dans votre esprit un océan limpide et salé, ainsi que des champs et des champs où s'épanouissent des fleurs sauvages dansant sous un vaste ciel bleu. Et je vois ce fourmillement d'AMOUR blêmir tel une peau pâle jusqu'à ce que du sang vienne maculer de pourpre l'océan clair et salé, et inonder les champs des fleurs sauvages dansantes.

Alors c'est ce qui vous fait peur, Vieil Homme ? C'est ce que vous réprimez et redoutez ?

N'ayez pas peur ! Ne refoulez pas ! N'envisagez rien ! Oui, vous avez fait une terrible erreur, voulais-je lui dire. Il ne s'était lui-même pas fait confiance, ce qui est la plus grande bévue de toutes. Mais vous avez dit que Harry était un enfant, ai-je envie de hurler, et le temps fait son œuvre.

"C'est pas croyable,"dis-je doucement à la place, sans aucune trace dans ma voix de sa dureté habituelle. C'est inimaginable que je sache ce que veut dire Albus, que la situation puisse se résoudre, et c'est extraordinaire que Harry puisse lui faire de nouveau confiance.

Parce qu'il est certain que Harry aime aussi Albus.

Mais il sait déjà cela, donc il n'y a pas besoin de le formuler de vive voix. Alors il hocha douloureusement de la tête, et laissa s'échapper une grande bouffée d'air. Puis il sourit, du plus petits des sourires –un simple tressaillement de ses lèvres.

Un petit spasme de ses lèvres, très humble, concluais-je, mais tout de même présent, symbole d'espoir et d'un bonheur naissant.

C'est parce qu'il sait ce que je veux dire.

"C'est pas croyable,"répétais-je.

Et pendant un instant, je pense que j'ai vu, je pense que j'ai vraiment vu de mes propres yeux, perçant cette ultime barrière, qui ne consiste pas en murs ou en capes d'invisibilités, entamant enfin l'épaisseur interminable du crâne. Et j'ai vu – VRAIMENT VU ! – ce que les autres ne voient pas.

Ils sont à moitié aveugle.

Alors tous ces gens continuent leurs vies, ne réalisant pas qu'ils sont privés de vue.

Le pire, pourtant, c'est que j'étais autrefois moi aussi aveugle. J'étais aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'un Mangemort arrache mon œil naturel gauche.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé. J'ai réalisé que j'étais à moitié aveugle.

Puis je fut aveugle seulement que d'un quart.

Et durant quelques secondes, je n'étais plus aveugle, ni perdu ou malvoyant, mais je pouvais VOIR ! Et c'était magnifique.

Mais je me retrouve encore une fois ici, assis en face de Albus, qui parvint à faire un tout petit sourire. Et une fois encore je vois seulement avec les trois-quart de ma vision, mais ça ne me dérange pas, parce que je sais que je suis partiellement aveugle, et je sais que Harry Potter aime Albus Dumbledore, et que Albus Dumbledore aime Harry Potter.

Alors, tout va bien, parce qu'il y a de l'espoir. Tant qu'il y en a qui y croit, tant qu'il y en a qui voit.

Parce qu'ils disent que voir, c'est croire, et j'ai sans aucun doute vu.

**Fin.**


End file.
